


Farther Away

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Missing Scene, Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Tommy didn't call Katherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farther Away

1\. Day of the Dino  
Tommy was sitting down for dinner when the phone rang. "Aww, man," he said before answering.  
"What is this about Power Rangers appearing in Reefside the day you start teaching there?" the voice on the other end asks.  
He sighs. "Hi Katherine."  
"Aren't you a little old to still be doing this sort of thing, Tommy."  
"It's not me, I swear."  
Kat is in disbelief, trying to get him to confess. "Really? I'm looking a picture right now, and they sure do love your Green Ranger symbol. You know, with it being plastered all over their chest and everything."  
"Listen, it's not me. I swear." Tommy sighs. "I just supplied them with everything they'll need. That's all."  
"Oh, so you think you're Zordon now?" Katherine sarcastically remarks.  
Tommy gets defensive. "Hey, that head in a jar was like a father to me."  
"Like father, like son," she says with a chuckle.  
"Very funny, Kat."  
"Okay, fine. How was your day?"  
Tommy sighs. "Principal Randall has some screws tightened. Oh how I miss Kaplan right now."  
"You know you're not a student anymore, right?"  
"You say that now, but she didn't give you detention duty on your first day."  
"What's so bad about that?" Kat asks.  
"I had other places to be, for one," Tommy explains. "And then those three kids stumbled into my basement and found the dino gems to bond with them."  
Katherine laughs. "You mean you actually finished that dino cave?"  
"If you're just going to laugh at me, I'll hang up now because I've got dinner sitting here getting cold."  
"Sorry. I'll call back later if you want me to."  
"No, that's okay. I like hearing your voice."

 

2\. Back in Black  
Tommy opens up his computer and attaches a photo to his most recent e-mail. Not a half-hour goes by when the phone rings. He looks at the caller id and sees the name "Katherine" attached.  
"Zordon never became the Black Ranger," are the first words out of her mouth. "I've said many times before that you just can't control the itch."  
"The gem chose me. I can't ignore that," Tommy explains. "Plus, I was kidnapped. Mesogog had the black gem. I couldn't just leave it there."  
"Wait, back up there," Kat is dumbfounded. "You were kidnapped again?"  
"Why is this always an issue with you?"  
"Because it always happens to you."  
"Sure, bring that up again," Tommy sarcastically remarks.  
"One of these days you're not going to be so lucky."  
He then begins to get cocky. "Luck has nothing to do with it. This is what I do. You know that better than anyone."  
Katherine sighs. "And I also remember Kimberly, Billy and Jason almost dying from the power. Not to mention that time Rito and Goldar blew up the Command Center with us in it."  
"Hey now. Billy almost died because his invention backfired. That had nothing to do with Ranger powers."  
"Just like you were captured before you became the Black Ranger."  
"Touché."

 

3\. White Thunder  
"You'll never guess what just happened here."  
"Let me guess. It has something to do with Rangers, doesn't it?" Katherine remarks.  
Tommy cuts right to the chase. "There's an evil White Ranger running around Reefside."  
"And it's not you?"  
"Very funny, Kat."  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist."  
Tommy just sits there, staring at his computer screen, waiting for White Ranger activity. "I don't know what I'm going to do."  
"I told you to stay out of it. But you couldn't resist the call."  
"Well I'm in it now. Why is this happening?"  
"I'd say karma is coming back to bite you again."  
"Didn't I get enough of that back at the Nemesis Triangle years ago?"  
"You did a lot of evil over the years, Tommy."  
He sighs and lets out of sarcastic remark. "That's reassuring."  
"You'll get through it, Tommy," Katherine says, as her tone turns to a more comforting state. "I know you will."  
"Thanks, Kat."

 

4\. Disappearing Act  
"Why has it taken you so long to pick up a phone?" Katherine asks.  
"Kat, I'm invisible."  
"What?" she says in disbelief.  
"I found out who the White Ranger was and he turned me into a living fossil," Tommy begins to explain. "Then Hayley had to get me out, which left me stuck in my Ranger suit. We finally got the White Ranger on our side, and now the slime used to get me out of my suit turned me invisible."  
"Now you know how Bulk and Skull felt."  
Tommy is then taken aback. "Wait, Bulk and Skull were turned into fossils?"  
"No, they were invisible." she explains. "Never mind," Kat says, not wanting to go into details. "When can I expect to see you?" Kat asks, before clarifying even more. "And I mean really see you. Like not invisible you."  
"I don't know. Hayley's working round the clock trying to fix me." Tommy looks over and sees her working with some gadget that he knows nothing about.  
"Well I hope it's soon."

 

5\. Thunder Struck  
Tommy is enjoying his chaperon gig at the prom when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and his face lights up. "Kat!"  
"It's so good to finally see you again," she says with a smile on her face, as he grabs her for a big hug.  
He then puts his arm on her shoulder. "Kat, this is Elsa, our new principal. And you remember Anton."  
"I certainly do," she says. "And who is this young gentleman?" Katherine asks, looking in the direction of Trent.  
"That's Anton's son, Trent. One of my top students." Tommy takes Kat by the hand and leads her away. "Here, let me introduce you to the other three."  
"Hey, Dr. O!" Conner yells, watching him walk over.  
When they reach the trio, Kira takes a good look at Katherine. "Hey, I know you."  
"You do?" Kat confusingly asks.  
"You're a--" she begins to say before lowering her voice. "Power Ranger."  
Katherine blushes. "Was. Past tense."  
Tommy begins to introduce them to each other. "Kat, this is Conner, Kira and Ethan. Guys, this is Katherine."  
"So these three are the delinquents you didn't want to watch in detention? That over there is the White Ranger you were so worried about? And Elsa is the principal you thought was the devil incarnate?" Kat inquires.  
"Hey, who's a delinquent?" Ethan asks, being offended at that part of the statement.  
"I never said delinquent," Tommy reassures his former team.  
"Right, you use smaller words. Don't you?" Kat jokes.  
The teens let out a chuckle. "Oh snap! Dr. O just got served," Ethan says enthusiastically.  
"Guys," Tommy says in a serious tone. "Enjoy your prom."  
He then walk off with Katherine, as Conner and Ethan jokingly make kissing faces at each other. Tommy immediately turns around, forcing the two to stop.  
"Seriously, why do you guys do that?" Kira rhetorically asks, walking away to prepare for her next song.


End file.
